Let Me Love You
by NSMforever
Summary: Sora just moved to Seido for her last year of high school. She doesn't live in the dorm like the other students because she lives with her little sister. At school she's quiet and has a hard time making friends. What happens when she gets paired up with her school's baseball team captain for a project? Will she open up to him and fall in love?


"Sora-nee, mom says it's time to get up." A little girl laughed, pushing open a door that led into a dark room. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the lump known as her sister. As the younger girl climbed up on to the bed the alarm started buzzing on the bedside table. A groan echoed from under the blanket and the lump shifted causing the little girl to giggle.

"Sora- nee, it's time to wake up you have school today." She cheered, smiling as the blanket fell to reveal her older sister's blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sora looked at her baby sister as she rubbed to the sleep from her eyes and yawned. The younger one started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Rin, I'm up." Sora grumbled, wrapping her sister in her arms with a smirk as the little one giggled. "You keep jumping around like that and I'll have to tickle you." She said causing Rin to squeal and squirm. Sora laughed and placed her sister on the ground.

"Come help me get ready." Rin nodded watching her big sister throw off the covers and stand from the bed. Sora took her school uniform from one of the hooks on the wall beside her closet door. Rin pushed her hair over to her dresser that sat against the wall on the other side of the bathroom, next to the Bay window. She climbed up on to the chair and looked through all of her sister's makeup and jewelry. Sora walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, going through her normal morning routine for school. The two of them always got ready together on weekdays or if they both were going out to the park. Rin would choose the jewelry her sister would wear and Sora would check to see if it went with her outfit. If it didn't she would help her sister choose something else that would. As Sora stepped out of the bathroom with her uniform she gazed at her sister as she continued to look through the jewelry.

"Having trouble?" she asked with a smile as she approached the young girl. Rin looked up at her and pouted.

"I only found a pair of earrings for you." She said, sadly. Sora smiled, patting her head and taking the earrings.

"That's just what I was looking for. Thank you Rin." She smiled. Rin beamed at her and climbed down from the chair so that her sister could sit down and finish getting ready.

"Go get dress and ready for school." Sora said, motioning to the door. Rin giggled and ran out of her room to do as she was told. Sora applied some makeup and grabbed her back which was placed on the floor beside her dresser. With one last look in the mirror she left the room and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

"Sora-nee, I'm ready to go!" her sister said as she ran down the stairs her bookbag dragging behind her.

"Okay! Come eat then we'll leave." Sora smiled, placing some food down for her sister. Rin dug into the food as fast as she could. Sora slowly ate her food, her eyes drifted around the room. Her mom must have left while they got ready. She looked at the time and her eyes widened as she took in the time.

"Rin, come one we have to go or we'll be late." Sora said, grabbing her last piece of toast as she picked up her sister and her bag before heading out the front door. The two of them rushed to Rin's school so that Sora wouldn't be late for her school either. Though Sora being late isn't really that surprising because it happens almost everyday since she started at her new school.

"Have a good day okay Rin." Sora smiled, as the stood in front of the school. "Be nice to the other kids." Rin nodded and headed through the front gates, waving goodbye. Sora shook her head and took off towards her school. Students were already making their way through the front gates as she slowed down. Sora kept to herslef, making sure not to touch anyone as she quietly made her way to her first class. This day was going to be a long one. As she made her way into her class she let out a low sigh. School was one of the things she hated most, not because of the students or the work being too hard. No, it was because she didn't know how to really talk to people here. Sora and her family had just moved here about two weeks ago and having her parents gone most of the time because of work, Sora has had to take care of her sister by herslef since she could remember. She had no time for friends because of this, not that she was really blaming her sister or anything. But sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have friends to talk to about things. The bell rang, signaling class was starting as the teacher stepped through the door.

"Good morning class." The teacher smiled at them. Students replied by either waving or saying morning in return. "Today you guys will be working with a partner on a paper about any country of your choosing." The students groaned at the mention of having to write a paper.

"No, you can't choose who you'll work with. I already have your partners ready for you." Que more groans as the teacher laughed.

"Okay, first is Yuki Tetsuya and Watarui Sora." Sora's head shot up at the sound of her name as she sat in the back of the class. Yuki Tetsuya was the captain of the baseball team for her school and one of the most sought after third years at Seibo. No, no this can not be happening! He was the last person she wanted to be partnered with. He's popular and she's, well she's not. How is she supposed to work with him when all he has on his mind is baseball? She sighed, her head falling forward as the teacher finished calling out the partners. For the rest of the class Sora just stared out the window in a daze.

"Watarui-chan, class is over." A deep voice spoke, breaking her out of her daydream. Sora blinked and looked at whoever was talking to her. Her eyes widened as she jumped, falling out of her chair and on to the floor below.

"Ow, that hurt." She mumbled, rubbing her backside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yuki-san I'm fine you just surprised me is all." She said, standing from the floor her face light pink in color.


End file.
